


HELP FINDING A FANFIC

by KalexCarolnat03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexCarolnat03/pseuds/KalexCarolnat03
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	HELP FINDING A FANFIC

Hey Everyone,

There was a fanfic I really enjoyed. But then I accidentally lost it and can’t find it. If anyone could help, it’d be great.

The fanfic was that lena and kara were a couple just like maggie and alex but for some reason alex gets pregnant with kara, which also turns out that he has a daughter with lena and maggie finds out but decides to raise the baby with alex


End file.
